One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 15
Fantasia and Rangton sit on the railing of the Attack Pirates ship, looking over a map and and several other weather and direction telling devices. Fantasia picked up random item, gawking at them. "What are these things? I d never seen anything like it." "You haven't seen a compass?" "This is not a compass. This is a......" "A compass." "But..." "Oh. Yeah, they changed a hell of a lot. About... 32 times, since your time." "That's really stupid." She puts the thing down and continues to study the map. - Rosa and Beta dance around the flames, hand in hand. "I didn't know you could dance. To me you seem like you have two left feet." Stated Rosa. "Singing, dancing. And yet you chose the pirate life?" "Well, I chose it to follow my dreams, and become king of the pirates. Also... Another reason that I can't rememebr." -25 years ago- A 5 year old Beta is holding on to his mothers leg. "DON'T LEAVE ME FOR A PIRATE CAPTAIN!" -Present- "Wonder why." "Well it's none of my business." Roku had his head in the sand, still pushing along the shore of the beach. "What the hell are you doing?" "Dealing with my blues while trying to turn blue." Roku continued until he met the water. "Left!" He called. "Why did I even ask?" Rosa rolled her eyes. Roku kept on moving, and Oak, popped out of the sand, looking around. "What is the point, again Mr. Roku?" "The death of Kuro." He continued to go through the sand. "And as for the blue, is that people in this time can change colors." "Who told you that?" "The plant man. He was so confused when I said I was blue like people can change colors, since it's the future people must've gained the ability to change colors at will." Rosa gave Roku a confused stare. "It amazes me how you could so smart, and so stupid at the same time." Oak, was still in the sand, and he started to dig away, heading away. He bumped into a leg, and looked up, to see a large man dressed like a rhino. "Hello sir." "What... Are you doing?" "Digging a hole. You?" "Kidnapping some women." "Hmm... Sounds evil." "You a do gooder?" "Nope. Kidnap away. I care little for good or evil. Just don't harm plants." He proceeds to dig away, and the Rhino man turns to a few other guys. "Weirdo." Roku continued to drag his head through the sand. He stops upon hitting the rhino man. "Another rock?" The man dressed as a rhino watched as Roku backed up and went forward. "Another one? What's with these people?" Roku stopped moving. "Wait...this rock can talk!!" He jumped up to look at the Rhino man. "Oh never mind it's just a strange man in a rhino costume." "Hey! You know who I am?! My name is Beyy! You know? The Complete Train Disaster? The man who destroyed one of those sea trains? Worth 62 million?" "So what. I broke the Gates of Justice and you don't see me bragging about it." Roku stood up. "Now run along before you get hurt playing with the big dogs."Big Beyy looks down at Roku, starts to raise his arms... And walks away. "I don't mess with weaklings. Come on guys, chicks to grab, and booze to... Oh hell, Liones says it better." "Are you guys kidnappers?" Roku asked. Looked up to Beyy. "If so, I am obligated by my morals to stop you." Beyy, looked down at Roku, and snapped his finger. Roku, sensed it, and blocked a kick from a man wearing a penguin suit. "A penguin?!" The man in the suit, laughed, and ripped the fins off, to reveal extremely long arms. He grabbed Roku, and smashed him into the sand. A man wearing a giraffe suit, scratched his neck, and took it off, revealing him to be a Saw shark fishman. "Let me." He rips the suit off, to reveal him wearing a speedo, and he jumps in the sand. Roku got out of the Penguin man'a grip and hoisted himself out of the sand. "That's not fair!" He looked down in the sand as the Saw Shark Fishman jumped out. "No. Go back." Roku ordered as he pushed the Fishman back under the sand. "Wait...don't Fishman live in the ocean?" The penguin man slashed his arms, Roku flipped over the mans arm and grabbed onto it. "No no no. Bad penguin." He threw the penguin man into Beyy. The Fishman came back from the sand, spitting most of it out. He looked around, and patted sand out of his ears. "Damn! Who is this guy?" Beyy, angry, leaned in, and he licked his lips. "I don't know, but the others must be having fun." - A man with a cat mask, that has a huge toothy grin, sneaks upon Hayley, talking with Rhea. "Sexy girls, eminent. One looking fine... One looks like a 13 year old, but decent." Rhea's ears twitched. "Hayley...there's someone behind us." She whispered. "I can tell...he just called one of us thirteen." Hayley looked down at Rhea's chest. "And I think he meant me....I'm going to kill him." "Let's act like we don't know. For now." "Whats the point?" "He might run away if he knew that we know. So stay here. We need to know why he's there." The cat guy, was smirking under his mask, and jumped away, and was hiding behind a small mound of sand. "They don't know I'm here. Ridiculous. Hilarious. I am an amazing mastermind, of awesome. Let's see if that 13 year old girl will fall for this." He jumps out, and dances a little. "HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS! I HAVE CANDY! WANT SOME?!" Hayley, and Rhea snicker, and nod to each other, pretending to be idiots. Hayley raises her hand. "Ooh I want some!" She got off the log and pulled Rhea up. "Come on. Let's go!" "Hold on ok?" Rhea followed Hayley to the man in the cat mask. "What kind of candy do you have?" Hayley sounded perky and looked at the ears on his mask. "Are they real?" "Yes. Also, my candy is super duper fun time X style, so..." He opens a large sack. "Get in the bag. Then, candy!" Jakk, jumps in, surprising everyone. "There's no candy in here." "Umm... In a factory?" "THEN GO! GET ME SOME CANDY!" Hayley shrugged then punched the man in his face. "That's for calling me thirteen." She jumped up and delivered a kick to his neck knocking him out cold. "And just so you know, I'm 24." Jakk looked down on the man. "Does that mean I won't be getting any candy?" The cat guy, was down. He then got up, and was angry. Half of the mask was torn off, revealing a metal face. "Well then, you won't get a good price, so..." He pointed his hands at Hayley, causing his hands to open up. His hands fell off, to reveal small holes, and fire soon came out. Hayley, jumped away, and was running away. "I smell fire, evil... And cola." Fire shot out at her again, but she rolled out if the way. "Yeah that's definitely cola." The cat man, was laughing, and his chest opened to reveal a missle. "I HAVE AN EXPLOSION IN MY TUMMY!" He shoots it out, and Jakk watches the entire thing. "That candy... Must be... AWESOME!" "You are missing all your screws." Hayley slid past the missile, grabbing it from behind. "I think you lost this." She turned it around and let it go. As it raced back towards the cat man so did Hayley. "If one of us misses, the other won't!" She cocked her fist back and fell behind the missle. The missle smashed into the cat man, and Hayley pounded her fist at him, causing his head to spring up like a toy, with him dazed, and hits the floor. She lifts him up,,and cocks back her fist. "How much guys are here?" "About... 8. Including me." A man, behind Hayley, and wearing a cow costume, grabbed her, and gave her a suplex. She hit the ground, and another wearing a dog costume, walked ahead, holding an unconscious Rhea. "So, what's with the girl?" "Let me finish her. She underestimates us. Thinking we're on the same level on those idiots who fought them earlier." The cat guy, got back up, and drank a bottle of cola. "Refuel." - Kent, was dancing with everyone, and heard a strange noise. Roku, was thrown on top of him, and a man wearing a rhino suit ran towards them. "Roku?" "Oh hi Kent. No time to talk." He sprung back to his feet and charged to Beyy. "I love a game of chicken." His expression intensified as he got closer. Before they collided Roku sped up and stopped right in front of Beyy, dealing a elbow to his gut. "You should've got out the way." Roku punched Beyy off of his elbow. Beyy's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground. Kent looked over the man. "Hmmm....there's definitely some weird people in this time. I mean if you wanted to be a rhino then go get the rhino fruit." "Maybe he is a devil fruit user." Roku grabbed onto his leg. "Up you go!!" He threw him into the ocean. "I'll give him one minute. If he doesn't come back up he's a devil fruit user of he does, I'll knock him unconscious again. Either way it's a lose-lose situation for him." - Airi's ears twitched uncontrollably. She nervously turned left and right. "Whats going on here? New people? But where?" "Where's what my darling?" Gale said sitting on top of a ledge. "Surely you don't mean me." "I don't have time to deal with you right now...something's just bothering me." "Whats bothering you? I'm sure I can help." Airi looked around, holding her chin. "Gale...how good is your Haki?" "Pretty good I guess. But what does that have to do with anything? You want me to scan the island or something?" "Exactly!" "And if I don't?" "I'll never marry you and have a restraining order to keep you two seas away from me at all times." "That's a bit harsh. But what do I get in return." "A smile and a thank you." Gale, grinned, and used Haki. In an instant, he felt something from behind. He blocked it with his leg. The person who attacked him, was a guy wearing a squid outfit. Gale, and Airi face faulted. Gale got up and stared at the squid man. "Is it Halloween?" "I don't think so." Airi responded. She started to smile. "Thank you!" "I'm having second thoughts about how fair this deal was." The squid man, flung his arms around, and pointed his arms at Gale. "You better surrender. Including me, we are 8. We're the elite of Liones. Better surrender. We also have ranks. I am 7." He ripped his squid suit up, to reveal himself to be a man dressed up as a woman. "I am Okama Master Dras! I will say, you two make a cute couple! Course, both of you aren't my type. I prefer women with big assets." "Hear that Airi, we make a cute couple. Listen to the Squid Okama." "We don't have time for that." Airi ran up the ledge and jumped between Gale and Dras. "You said there are 8 of you correct? Then where are the other 7?" "Hmm... I don't know. No lies. Well, I do know where one said he would be. I think... He said something about a boat." - Rangton and Fantasia are still checking through maps, when they hear a baww. Rangton, looks up, and sees a man wearing a sheep suit. "Baww... My name is Bob. Baww, I'll be taking the girl. Baww." - Kent, saw the other two who followed the rhino, and punched the fishman. "Okay why is a Fishman swimming in sand?!" Kent exclaimed. "Don't they swim underwater?" "It's not the time to ask those questions Kent. They've come here to kidnap someone." "How do you know that?!" "Because they never denied it when I accused them." Roku grabbed onto Kent and swung him around. "You remember this don't you?" "Yeah. I've been motion sick because of it." "Golden Gear Demolition!" Roku spun around faster and faster until his body was a spinning blur. Kent swung around shooting gears in penguin's and the Fishman's direction. "Release!!" Roku ket Kent fly off into the Fishman knocking him off his feet. Afterwards Roku swayed a bit. "Woah. That's still so much fun." "Not for me." Kent hunched over holding his gut. "I think I'm gonna be sick." The penguin rushed over and tried to slap Kent but his hand was caught. "No. Bad penguin. Go back to your winter home." Kent flipped the penguin into the ground. "Now.....I gotta go!!" He rushed over to the forest blowing chunks. "Oh dear mercy!" "Baww." A man, wearing a goat hat, and was extremely handsome, held both Rangton and Fantasia by their faces. He was uninterested, and dropped Rangton. He held Fantasia, and thumbed towards a direction. "Let's go. Baww." He blowed his mouth out, and smoke came out. In an instant, everything was covered, and they were gone. Roku ran up to the ocean and looked around. "Where did they go?" He looked back to see Kent sitting on the sand looking up at the stars. "Kent!! They just stole Fantasia!! Why are you just sitting there?!" "Cause they're gonna bring her back. If I know her she's gonna kick, punch, scream, bite, and curse. And that's what I know she'll do. Dealing with a person that could set off D in a few words is hard to handle." Rangton got up from the sand rubbing his face. Roku ran over to him and shook him. "Where are they going!!!" "I don't know! But... What direction did he thumb too?" "West!" Tack, jumps in, and does a Kamen pose, and Jakk does the same. "WEST IT IS!" - "YOU STUPID, UGLY, GODAMM PIECES OF..." "Baww, don't you ever baww shut up?" Bob, held Fantasia over his shoulder, and he looked back at everyone. "We got the baww whiny one?" "BITCH WHAT YOU SAY?!!" Fantasia kneed him in his neck. Bob dropped her and held onto his throat gasping for air. "That's what you get!!" She got to her feet and started to run across the ship. "It's looks like a petting zoo." she looked ahead of her and a man in a Gorilla costume waited for her. "A damn gorilla in a gorilla suit." He opened his arms ready to catch her. Fantasia grinned. "Sorry guy." She dropped down and slid through his legs. "But I'm not in the mood to be manhandled by a gorilla." She stayed behind him and when he turned around she kicked him in the groin. She turned around surrounded by people in animal suits. Bob came up forward, rubbing his throat. He looked around, and the gorilla stood up. The person took the helmet off, and revealed to be a woman. "Sorry hun, but it didn't work." Bob, looked to Fantasia, and took a deep breath, and blew, shooting out nails. Fantasia had her shirt hit, and she was on the floor. Bob, stepped on her neck, and looked down. "How baww annoying. Chiana, look after her." The gorilla woman sat on Fantasia, and started to whistle. Fantasia, looked to her, and grinned. "Come on... You know this is wrong. Women being kidnapped. You should know." "Oh? You mean that I don't have to be evil? Sorry hun, but I like being strong, safe, and rolling in dough. Besides, try anything, and Kit kills you." The cat man, pointed his hand at Fantasia, poking his finger at her skull. ".444 magnum. Try anything, and your head will be everywhere." "You wouldn't dare kill me. Kidnapping only works with them alive. Now get your fat ass off of me!!" She ordered. Chiana looked down at her. "Yeah you bitch. Get the hell off." Kitt, smiles, and pokes it even closer. "Who says we need ya? So I waste some money, and get on the bosses bad side. So what? Watching that stupid grin of yours turn to fear in an instant... Would be worth a trillion Berri." Chiana, ignores it, and looks at her nails. - "So, how much women here?" "About 200." Liones looks at the caged woman, and pokes at one. He shows her his fangs, and she backs away. He laughs, and one of them scowls at him. "Oh, this one is good. She says that her... Hear me out... Her 'wife' will save her. Hilarious, I know. Sorry honey, this isn't some romance novel. This is the real world." The woman, who is tall, and tied up, still scowls. "She will. You underestimate her." Xander, looks at her, and grins. "Her. I want her. I always wanted a tall maid. Justin, pay this man." - Hayley writhes around slowly waking up, surrounded by women. "Am I back on my ship?" She fully opened her eyes. "Oh. I don't know these people." She notices that they're in a cage and men in front are changing ownership. Rhea lay next to her completely unconscious. Hayley scooted over and tapped Rhea's shoulders. "Wake up...Rhea...Wakey Wakey." She violently shakes her awake and covers her mouth. "Before you yell at me, look at where we are." Rhea's eyes widened as they traveled across the area. Hayley dropped her hand. "Oh my...where are we?" "Don't know, can I have your blood?" Rhea stopped looking and stared at Hayley. "What? I need some." "Why does it have to be mine?!" "Because I feel uncomfortable asking anyone else. Now hold ya neck out and I promise it won't hurt.......much." "No! Why do you need my blood." "Shut up and do it! We're running out of time." Hayley ordered, as her fangs shot out. "Trust me, I'll be gentle." Hayley moved Rhea's head. "It'll be fine!" "Hey what're you doing back there?!" Barked Justin. He watched as Hayley was edging closer to Rhea. "Stop that!!" "Shove it!! I need this!!" Hayley barked back before sinking her fangs into Rhea's neck. Rhea slumped over, looking tired. Hayley got away from her and had a sour face. "Why does your blood taste like pickles...chocolate...and is that soy sauce?" "What did you do to her?!" "Keep your pants on...better yet take them off. Cause what I'm about to do is gonna blow them away anyway." She pulls her hands apart breaking the rope that was tied around her. "Ahh...I can see my wrists!" She turned to Justin. "I think it's best for you to leave before I get over there." She started to walk to the bars of the cage. Justin, saw her coming forward, and he backed away, scared. She grabbed the cage... And fell down. Justin, stopped looking scared, and was completely stoic looking. "Fooled you? Good. I am a great actor. Wanted to be that as a kid. Sea stone, by the way. Don't know why he has them, but he got lucky, I say. Well, I better get her..." He held a key, and opened the gate. He walked towards the woman, and grabbed her. Hayley, jumped at Justin, but in an instant, he was out, and the door locked. He twirled the keys in his hands, and lifted the girl overhead. "See ya." Hayley, beat the ground in frustration, and screamed. "SHIIIIIIIIII... Hey." Out of the shadows, someone came. "Hello Miss Hayley, I saw the incident, and followed." Oak, put his flower mask though the bars, and Hayley hugged him. "Thanks. Can you open the door...please!" She held onto the bars and fell back down. "Definitely sea stone." She looked back at Oak. "What are you waiting for?" Oak, places a seed in, and almost in an instant, it turns into a key. He is about to open it, when he hears a scream. Dras, is running down the hall, and screaming, and kicks at Oak. Oak, blocks the kick, and jumps back. "Stop! I can not let you! As 7, I must!" "As baww 1, I'll baww help." Bob, walks in as well, and he cracks his knuckles. Oak, turns around, and opens the door. Bob, face faults, and Dras face palms. "I forgot to grab the seed." Hayley's hair grows pure white and her eyes glow blood red as she walks out of the cage. "Now...who's my first victim?" She said cracking her knuckles. Her gaze goes back and forth from Dras and Bob. "Sheep or Drag Queen. Never thought I would have to make this choice....Drag." She jolted at high speeds delivering a kick to Dras's head. Dras was sent flying into the wall. Hayley looked back at Bob and disappeared again. She reappeared behind Bob with her fangs drawn. "Lamb to a slaughter." She said before sinking her teeth in his neck. Bob grabbed into Hayley trying to pry her away from his neck but his energy was sapping away. His knees began to buckle as he fell to the ground. His let Hayley go and dropped his arms to his sides. She pulled her teeth out and Bob fell face first to the ground. Bob, was on the ground, and he looked up. "So... Baww... Dras, time to go all out." Dras, came out, and saw that his dress was ruined. "NOOOOOOO!" Bob, got up, and wiped the blood off his mouth. "Be careful. When her dress is messed up, Dras becomes 2nd in an instant." Oak, heard that. "Her?" "Yeah. Dras is an Okama." "But Dras is male." Bob, groans, and folds his hands. "Well... Let me... BAWW! WHAT THE BAWW HELL AM I BAWWING ABOUT?! DRAS, BAWW HELP ME BAWW KILL THEM BAWW!" Hayley, pointed at Bob. "You have a strange speaking habit, and you also taste like metal and rotten fish!" She looked up at Dras who was in a blind fury. "Another one? Oak! Get these girls out of here. And as for you Bob." She jumped up and smashed her hand in his head. "Go back down!" She dragged Bob by his ankles and threw him towards Dras who just slapped him down and continued charging. "Whoa.....none given." Dras spun around and kicked Hayley into the wall. "That's for ruining my dress. Do you know how much it costs?! You're going to pay me back every single beri!" Hayley pushed herself out of the wall. "No the hell I'm not!" She staggered to regain her balance and above her was Dras dropping his foot down. Hayley jumped out of the way. When Dras hit the ground, large spires of rock shot out in every direction. Hayley, dodged them, and Bob was behind her. "Baww, stop underestimating baww me." Oak, kicked him, and he was pushed back. He took a breath, and spit out a cannon ball. Oak, grabbed it, and threw it in the air, causing it to explode. Oak, looked to Bob, and craned his head. "What ability is that?" "No baww ability. Just my baww stomach is far baww bigger then a baww normal mans." "Sir, can you stop doing baww, or is that something that just happens." "Baww, I don't know what you baww are speaking of. I baww speak perfectly baww normal." "Ahh. Then baww I see that I baww have been wrong." Hayley, facepalmed, and blocked a kick from Dras. "You girls are all the same! Always messing with the pretty ones like me." A small vein grew in her forehead. "I'm sorry what was that? Are you implying that I'm ugly?" She growled. "Horribly, have you seen what you're wearing? It's so old and drab." "And today is the day you die." Her body began to shake violently. Her eyes glowed even brighter, and her hair darkened. "Blood Destruction." Her body was moving at an accelerated rate. Dras kicked at Hayley but her foot went straight through On Dras's side. Hayley crouched down and swept kick him. She disappeared again and elbowed him into the ground. She reappeared standing above Dras, dealing quick, destructive blows to his face. "How. Dare. You. Call. Me. UGLY!!" She started to slow down and return to her normal state. Dras lay on the ground pummeled along with the ground around him. Dras, looked up, and tears started to flow. "I... I was too weak. Now... I lay here, defeated..." Bob, was kicked back, and he wiped his face. "Dras, Baww get up." Dras, did so, and he stretched. "But my drama scene!" "No Baww time. These guys, we Baww can't goof around Baww." Bob, and Dras both crouched, and were about to attack, when Bob heard a ring. He looked in his pocket, took it out, and raised his hands. "Baww. Break." Bob, and Dras walked away, and Hayley face faulted. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Bob, and Dras looked back, and Bob waved at Hayley. "We're mercs honey. We don't give a crap, unless we're paid." "Alright. I'll lay you 1,000,000 for you to help get these girls back home." "We were bawww paid more than that to bawww go get them." Bob stated. He turned away. "Fine. One hundred million." Bob stopped, his ears picked up, and he looked back, with a grin. He walked ahead, rubbing his hands. "Baww Excellent. I shall make sure you pay that back." He touched her head, and stopped. She looked confused, and Bob grinned. "I placed a Baww curse on you. You don't pay... You get Baww decapitated. Curse Curse No Mi. I have to Baww hold you for something, to Baww place one. Okay Baww Ladies, Let's Baww go!" Hayley watched as Dras and Bob freed the women stuck in a cage. "Dafuq just happened?" - Kent stood on top of the mast looking out into the distance. The sun was starting to rise and a fog of morning rolled in. Raion crossed his arms and looked away from the suns direction. "I knew you'd come back. What am I supposed to forgive you for ditching me in a highly crucial time? No!! Never." Zero placed his hand on Raion. "Quiet down. We have ladies to free....and maybe one of them would run off with me. Or maybe two...better yet how about them all?!" He shouted to the sky, raising his hands. "Do you hear me?! God! I beg of you. Grant me women!!" Zero's eyes rolled in his head and he fell to the deck. "Don't ask for that?!" Shouted Tatiana. "We dont have need a pervert like you to help us!" "But what if Kent and Tack aren't enough? You could use my help. Just please let me go!" He rallied around her leg. "Ooh smooth. Mind if I feel the rest of your body?" Tatiana menacingly stared down at him. In an instant he was stuck in the walls of the ship. "Don't you ever touch me again." Riker, walked ahead, and had his arms folded. Tatina, was behind him, and pumped her fist. "We can do this... You!" Kent jumped down from the mast. "Someone's coming!! It's a ship full of.....animals?" Many men dressed as animals were on the boat, and Liones is at the mast. "So, these are the guys who have been giving us trouble." Kent tightened his fist. "He's going down." He took steps back and charged for the boat. When he made it to the edge of the ship he squatted down and jumped high into the air. "Gia Gia no Comet!!" His hand grew larger and larger until it matched the size and shape of a giants fist. As he punched it was stopped by Liones and Kent landed aboard his ship. "Give her back..give them all back." He ordered. Liones, was pushed back, and he smirked. "Okay. I will." Kent, was surprised, and Liones folded his arms. He snapped his finger, and a man wearing a turtle costume handed Kent a notebook. Liones, grabbed some glasses, and walked to Kent, pointing at this. "You see, unlike some people in the industry, I am not a brute. I am a business man, willing to help. Now, how many would you like?" Kent's eye started to twitch. "You expect me....to pay for my crewmates..." "Well, I'm willing to sell you them and more. So how many do you want?" Kent's eyes kept twitching. He shot his fist into Liones' chest. "Maybe you're a business man....but I'm not!!" He tried to charge again but Raion appeared behind him and grabbed him. "Let me go!! I'm gonna kick his face in!" "Dude, we can save our crew! Let's hear him out. Besides... Look." Liones, is rubbing his stomach, and laughing. "Well. Aren't we a little tough? But, sadly, I give only one free swing. So, how much, who, and I'll settle the price." "I am NOT buying my crew. Give them back NOW!!" Raion slaps Kent unconscious and Kent falls backwards into Raion's hands. "Sorry about my captain. We need three. Airi, Fantasia, and Rhea." "Aww. Let me see... Airi is a 7 out of 10... Fantasia is a 8 out of 10, but her personality is more like 3 out of 10, and Rhea is an 9 out of 10... I say... 350 million ." "Two things...one...I prefer to think of Airi higher on the scale. Sure she doesn't have much of a personality but she makes up for it...Fantasia you couldn't be more right with that one, and Rhea....just between you and me, I thought the same but I got my ass kicked for it. And two.." He lifts Kent. "Can I pay you in his bounty?" Riker, overhears, and walks ahead. "Why so expensive?" "Well, they are in a collection. The Xander collection. So, to beat his prices, I made it so they are as expensive as all the slave women by 10 times." "Highway robbery." "Anarchist." "Touché." Raion looked back and forth between them. "So can I pay in his bounty?" Kent started to move again. "No...I refuse to buy my crew...I will take them by force if I have to." "Shush!! You're breaking the deal!!" Riker, grabs Kent, and lifts him up. "Stop being an idiot. Sometimes, you have to make deals, you don't like, to save your crew. Would you sacrafice your damn pride for them?" Kent, looks down, and nods. "However... Pride is not money. We don't have enough. Tack attack." Tack, kicks Liones in the face, and he is pushed back across the boat. "Riker....so you have me give up something for you to do what I was doing? Why you gotta treat your grandad like this?" "You are not my grandfather!!!" Riker shouted. "How would I know that?" Kent looked away. "For all I know, I could be. You never know. And neither will I." "You are an idiot! Hell, even Tack is smarter then you!" Tack, is punched across the boat, and hits Riker. Riker falls down, and Tack looks at him. "Throw me!" Riker, looks back at Kent, and is scowling. "Okay, you come in a close second." "Hey!! I'm smart......somewhat. But that's besides the point. I'm getting my crew back." Kent charged for Liones. He pulled his fist back and rocketed it into his chest. "Gia Gia no Kuren!" His entire arm grew metal plats and gears as he swung it into Liones' neck. Liones bit at it, and turned his neck, causing Kent to fall at the water. Tack, garbed him, and everyone heard a bang. "CHRONO IN THE HOUSE!" "I was wondering when he'd show his face!" Tack pulled Kent back aboard the ship. "Now Chrono...whats the deal? Wait...who are you?" He pointed to the masked young lady. "You're not Chrono." She was hiding her face, and she snapped her fingers. "Illusions are my game, and I must say this is my best illusion! Come foward... NORAX!" Norax, comes from the time portal, and looks around. Everyone, but Tack and Jakk, from the timeline look at him, and back away. Even Liones, looking at the man, breathes hard, and steps away. "Admiral Dusk..." Chrono, laughs, and nudges Kira. "They think he's real." "He is." "...what?" "He thinks I'm the fleet admiral." "So you just spawned...one of the big three of this time? I could barely handle the ones from mine." Kira nodded and Chrono Facepalmed. Chrono whispered into Kira's ear. "How long do you think you could keep fooling him?" "Just long enough...hopefully." - Kent and Raion looked at the man. "Do you know who he is?" Raion asked, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm guessing a powerful....pirate?....marine?" Kent tilted his head. "I don't know." He turned to Liones. "Give them back or things WILL get uglier than you." Liones starts to laugh nervously, and backs away. "Look... All yours! Run!" He jumps on his boat, and points away, with the boat heading away. Norax, looks at it go, and he walks ahead, and looks at it. "Well, shame. I'll have to chase after them. So, who is a pirate here?" He looks at everyone, and Tack, Kent, and Jakk raise their hands. "Oh. Excellent." He raises his huge white hand, and does a karate chop at Kent. Kent, in an instant, stops breathing, and Tack pushes him. Kent, hits his ship, and looks back at Norax. "For a second... It was like Sakazuki all over again." He spun back to his feet. "And just like Sakazuki, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kent got in a fighting stance. "This is it....another admiral battle....can't hold back." He extended his arms and opened his hands. "Gia Gia no Batorugia." His entire body encased itself in metal plats and gears. His eyes shined bright yellow, along with several lines connecting all over. Electricity sparked all around. Norax looked unimpressed. He got closer to Kent, ready to fight. "Hey, maybe I should go a little out." He touched his mask, and it went from a goofy looking one, to a one with fury in it. "Dusk mode... 2. Boy, have you ever seen the power of the Yami Yami no mi?" Kent, was surprised for a second, and he was touched by Norax. "Well, I don't think you have. Let me explain. You can't use your powers now." He lifted Kent, and slammed him into the ship. Tack, Jakk, Jericho, Fea, and Swizz jumped at Norax, and all 5 were pushed back, hitting the ship, and were barely able to get to their knees. Kent rose back from the ship. " it's not that...I know what it is...the person I have to kill...the one person I will kill...has that fruit. It just brings back bad memories..and now my blood is boiling." He pulled off most of the armor, leaving only his fists and his boots. "As long as I don't touch you..I'm perfectly fine." He jumped up high into the air. "Gia Gia no Rokketo!!" His fist shot off his hand and raced through the air. Norax remained still and put up his hand, blocking the attack. The fist exploded into a plume of black smoke. He blew it away, revealing Kent down below him, sending a powerful palm punch to his gut. Norax, looked to the others, and went back to his plain, goofy skull look. "Anyone else?" Everyone felt massive killing intent, and Beta fell down, scared. "Guys... We have to run." "Why? I haven't felt this way since Mariejois. My is Heart racing, and my adrenalines pumping." Raion pulled Kent to the side. "I think we should listen to them. They're from this time, and if he's something to fear, he's something to fear. Snap outta it. This guy isn't BlackBeard, you don't have a reason to stay." "Except that he's the guy that stands between me and my kidnapped crew!!" Kent ripped away from Raion and raced towards Norax. "Gia Gia no Jakkuhanma!" Both his fist grew robotic as he dragged them along. Norax waited for it and put his hand on Kent, causing them to fall apart. Kent's glared at Norax. "I don't make the same mistake twice." His arms turned pitch black as he dealt two crushing blows. He jumped up, clasped his hands together and smashed them onto Norax' head. Norax looked down for a moment. As Kent fell he slapped him down into the ship. Norax wiped his skull face, and craned his head. "Quite tough. But, at that level, you won't last long." Riker, grabbed Kent, and pulled him in. "Stop it. That guy isn't even admiral level... He's above it." Caramel, threw a smoke bomb at Norax, and pointed away. "Come on! Ditch this ship!" Tack, hearing that, stood up. "NO! THIS BOAT WAS GIVEN TO ME BY MASON!" Norax, came from the smoke, and looked down at Tack. "Mason? You know Mason?" "Yeah." Kent, was confused, and Fea leaned to him. "Mason's a marine." "What does that have to do with Tack? Is Mason his father or something?" "No. Mason isn't his father, Mason is one of the men that raised him. So you could say he's like a father to him." "One of the men?" "Yeah." Kent, looked back at Tack, and looked to Fea. "Umm... Sounds like..." "We know." - The marines, were on a seperate boat, with Hyperion on the rafts, holding binoculars. "Hey, what's with the tall dark scary guy with a cloak?" "Let me see." Gale took the binoculars. "Whoa that's a big man..I wonder if he's a pirate. Yo Brog, we need you to come see this." He tossed them over to Hyperion. "Can you give those to Brog please." Gale had a mischievous smile. "Sure...." Hyperion growled. He transformed into a crow and flew them over to Brog. "Can you identify this man?" Brog looked through them and his jaw dropped. "What is he doing here?" "Who is this he?" Hyperion asked. "Marine or pirate? Friend or Foe?" "He's Norax. An admiral." "So, good?" "Yes. But... We better leave." "Why?" "Collateral damage. Of the greatest degree." - Hayley helped each person out of their cage and broke their restraints. "Okay is that it?" Hayley asked. A woman pointed to a blonde elf, laying in the ground unconscious. "Huh? Is that....Airi?" Hayley crept back into the cage and crouched over the body. "Airi...is that you?" The body shuddered and began to move. "Yeah...it's me..." She pushed herself up, but her body couldn't stay up. She fell back to the ground with a loud thud. "Ugh..." "What happened to you?" "I was fighting a....a drag queen. Don't remember much afterwards....just lots and lots of Gale..too much Gale. He wouldn't shut up." Dras, was leading woman away, and winked at Airi. "Hey, I bet he liked a real woman to be around. So he left you, and was drooling over me." - Gale violently shuddered. Hyperion turned to him and tilted his head. "Whats with you?" "I don't know..I suddenly feel so cold..." His breath started to show as he shuddered again. "It's like someone put a curse on me... I never felt so....cold...so...empty.." Hyperion stared at him for a while. "Okay, whatever man.." - Bob, who was helping, looked to Dras. "I Baww attacked him from Baww behind." Hayley hoisted Airi up. "That's a cheap shot." Said Airi before she dropped her head. Bob, looked around, and walked ahead. He heard a step, and moved ahead. In an instant, he was punched across the room, and slammed into a wall, unconscious. Dras, saw the man, and Justin grabbed her face. "Hello, ladies." He slammed Dras onto the floor, and sweep kicked the women, except for Hayley and Airi. They all hit the floor, and Justin folded his arms. "Well, let me fix this little problem, now." Airi looked up. Her vision blurred and doubled. She reached for her sword but grabbed air. "It's gone." Hayley looked down at Airi. "You're in no condition to fight. Let me handle this." She stretched out Airi's neck. "Hope you don't mind." Airi nodded as Hayley sunk her teeth in her neck. Hayley sat Airi against the cage. "Rhea...watch over her for me." Her eyes flashed red and her hair grew Snow White. "Now I get to kick your ass." Justin, stared at Hayley, and he crouched. He started to scream, and his limbs became wings, and his head started to grow, and have gigantic ears. He became a half man, half bat, with wings for arms, two new arms coming in, and his head like a bat. "Seems I'm not the only blood sucker." - Roku jumped between Tack and Norax. "So....this Mason guy. He must be your superior, am I wrong?" Norax, looked at Roku, and chuckled. "No no no, that upstart gots nothing on me." Roku's eyes shined, and he got closer, ribbing Norax. "I should have known. A guy like you, you have to be impossible to control." "Well, I am a little awesome..." "And the ladies must love you." "Well I am rather good looking under my mask..." Kent pulled Roku back. "Umm what're you doing?" He whispered. "Shush. I have a plan." He turned back to Norax. "So...could you take off your mask?" Norax, grabs his mask, and slams Roku on the ground. "Don't underestimate me, brat." Roku got back up and looked at Norax. "You see, now you've messed up. Cause I'm the most dangerous person here." He squatted down and jumped head first into Norax' jaw. He wrapped his hands around Norax' head and flipped onto it. Norax grabbed onto Roku and slammed him into the ship. "Such big talk. And nothing to show for it." Roku got back up as if nothing happened. "I've got so much more in me than you think. Taking me down won't be easy." Roku opened up his stance. "Let's get started." Norax, started to grow bigger, and he was easily 30 feet tall. Roku, looked up, and gulped. "What..." "I use the shadows to hold my body down." He had his skull grow back into fury mode 1, and he karate chopped Roku's hip. In an instant, Roku's arm, ribs, and even hip broke, and he coughed up blood. Before he was thrown off the ship, Norax grabbed him with his other hand, lifted him in the air, and touched him. In an instant, he was gone. Rosa watched as Roku disappeared. She just stood there, staring at where he was just standing. "He's gone..." She murmured. Beta looked back in concern. "Rosa..are you alright? Rosa?" "H-he's.....gone..." She stammered as tears began to fill her eyes. "He can't be gone....he just can't be." "Rosa snap outta it." Beta started to shake her but she remained unresponsive. "This isn't right." She started to take steps closer to Norax. "You...killed him..he's gone.." Beta graves onto her and tried to pull her back, but she kept going. "You killed him..." "Rosa. Getting killed isn't gonna bring him back! Stop this now!" "......No....." Norax, looked at Rosa, and clapped his hands. "No no no, my dear. Not dead. In jail." He touched Rosa, and she was gone. "Now, where shall I... Push you?" He looked down at Beta, and Beta took a step back, and rushed at Norax. Before he could touch him, Norax touched his forehead, sending him away. Kent took a step back. "He has Bartholomew Kuma's fruit. And BlackBeard's...this is gonna be a problem." Raion got up from the wreckage. "Nah...I got this. Where is he gonna put me?" Raion races towards Norax ready to attack. He bounced high into the air with his fist clenched ready to punch. As he went down Norax tapped him and he was gone. "Raion..not you too." "Like I said. Where is he gonna put me?" Kent turned around, and Raion was standing there as of nothing happened. "What? You didn't actually think I'd disappear too?" Raion, made an orb, and threw it at Norax. Norax, saw the orb, and touched it. In an instant, the orb became bigger, and he threw it at Raion. Raion, looking, was shocked. "He... He has mine?! How many devil fruits does this guy have?!" Raion caught the reflected orb and sent it flying high into the air. "Three..Yami Yami no Mi, Supe Supe no Mi, and the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi....darkeness, space, and paw. Just can't let him touch me." Raion crouched down then teleported to Norax, jumping into his jaw. In the corner of his eye he could see Norax use darkness. "Oh no." Raion teleported again before he was touched. He reappeared above Norax dealing a heavy kick to his head, staggering him. Once more he teleported away from Norax. "Tag Team?" "Tag Team." Raion put his hands together, a small gray orb bursts to life and kept growing and growing. "Supe Supe no Taiho!!" It shot out with great speed clashing head on with Norax. Kent raced after the orb. Before it made contact he jumped above it. "Gia Gia no Mini Gan!" His arms became turbines and sparked to life, shooting hundreds of gear like bullets per second. A gear hit the orb causing it to explode, kent was sent into the air. "Sentinel!!" Metal wings rocketed out of Kent's back and stabilized him mid air. Tack, jumped at Norax, pulling his arm back. "35! DRILL!" He slammed his GOMU GOMU No Mi drill at 35 times it's normal power, and Norax blocked it. He was pushed back, but unharmed. Zozo, was shocked, and raised his hands. "Crap... No wonder why people call him the strongest marine on the planent. Him killing a Yonkou, doesn't seem outrageous now..." Swizzz, reacts, and looks to Zozo, shocked. "Damn. Yonkou drop like flies in this time." Swizz turned to Norax. "I've met a lot of strong people. They all have a weakness..but this guy is too well rounded. Killing Yonkou isn't that far fetched...but even the strongest chain has a weak link." "Quit trying to over think it." Jericho ordered. "Do you have a plan or not?!" "I've been developing a new technique. But I'm not sure how effective it'll prove against him." "It's worth a try! Just do it!" Swizzz reached for Jericho. "I need something. A sword, a Cannon. Something!" Fea, handed him a sword. "Don't break it." Norax, looked to Swizz, and touched the top of his head. "Hmm... I feel something... Fury Mode... 2'''." His mask grew, and became even more sharp, like a monster, the dark cloak became more sinister like, and even his hands became claw like. Swizzz started to absorb the sword. "I promise I'll give it back....or I'll try." Soon it was completely merged within him. He took a deep breath. Neon blue veins grew all over Swizzz' body. His hand started to cramp up and extend into a large pure white sword with blue plasma. Swizzz looked up to Norax. "I'm ready." He stomped his foot into the deck and launched himself forward. - Hayley smirked at the sight of Justin. "The Vampire Queen versus a lowly bat." She popped her neck. "This is for just being born." She appeared before Justin in a flash. "Hey." She jetted her knee into his gut them slammed him into the ground. Justin, hit the floor, and he stood up, kicking Hayley in the chest. He started to beat on her, and was kicking at her. Soon, he saw that she blocked his attacks, and smirked. She kicked him, and he was thrown across the room. He hit a wall, and looked at her. "Look, you're faster then me, I'll admit it. But, I'm a hell of a lot stronger then you, Bat Boy." Justin, licked his chest, and saw one of the women. He sprinted at her, and bit her neck. She screamed, and Hayley got angry. Oak, kicked Justin away, and he hurt, but licked his wound. "Oak!" Oak, looked back, and she cracked her knuckles. "Let me. He's mine..." She was unable to finish, because she was kicked across the room, and Justin had his foot towards her. She hit the wall, and hit the floor. She stood up, holding her stomach. Justin, folded his wings, and looked at Hayley. "Okay... You got a little tougher." - Swizz charged at Norax, swinging his new sword for a hand. The sword constantly clashed with Norax' mask. Swizz's movement was quick. He avoided every move that Norax made, and countered with a slash of his blade. Norax, was pushed back, and Swizz started to smirk. In an instant, Norax slapped the sword away. "Now, that I let you blow off some steam... '''Play Time is Over. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Dead End Journey Arc